How Deep The Bond Of Friendship Is
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When a late night scare turns into a battle to save not only Skylanders Academy, but the Nightmare Express too, Isabel and Rachel step in with their Skylander partners to stop the villains, but one hurts Isabel and makes her go blind and Rattleshake vows to help her see again. Will he succeed? Cowritten with ianon2013. :)


**A story both ianon2013 and I worked on together. Isabel belongs to ianon2013; Skylanders Trap Team belongs to Activision; I only own Rachel.**

 **Also, small reference to the Disney movie "Sleeping Beauty" and to 4Kids Entertainment Productions "Sonic X". All other movies referred to belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **How Deep The Bond Of Friendship Is**

It was night time on Earth and Isabel was in bed, petting her Minecraft plush spider. She couldn't sleep tonight and it was midnight.

She turned over on her back and sighed. "Why can't I sleep?" she asked herself.

She got up to take a pill to help her sleep. "Must have ingested too much caffeine today," Isabel said to herself before swallowing the pill with water.

She suddenly felt lightheaded and her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, passing out.

Master Eon was awake and watching over Skylands when he felt something was wrong and checked on the Portal Masters and was alarmed when he saw Isabel passed out on her floor.

That pill had worked too well

Worriedly, the guardian of Skylands searched the Academy and found Rachel asleep on the couch with Magna Charge holding her protectively and Blades acting as a foot rest for her.

Blades looked up at Eon. "What's wrong? Is a badie up to no good?" He asked as he whispered.

Master Eon shook his head. "It's about Isabel," he said and noticed Rachel shift suddenly and she opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at Master Eon.

"Is Isabel okay?" she asked.

"Who's Isabel?" Blades asked, cocking his head to the side.

"She's another Portal Master and a friend of mine," Rachel answered. "She's Funny Bone's partner."

"Ah," he said with a nod. "So, is she okay?" he asked Master Eon.

"Is she?" Magna Charge asked.

Master Eon shook his head. "She's passed out on the floor in her room," he said.

Hearing that, Rachel jumped up. "Can you form a portal to her room?" she asked. "I'll bring her here."

Blades and Magna Charge had a worried look on their faces. Master Eon immediately created the portal Rachel asked for and she headed in with Blades and Magna Charge following her. When they got there, Magna quickly checked the room, but everything seemed fine. Blades looked at Isabel and sniffed her carefully and then looked at Rachel.

"I smell something on her breath," he said.

Rachel reached down and gently pried Isabel's mouth open, but saw nothing in her mouth. "Her mouth and airways are clear," she said and then went into the bathroom nearby to wash her hands when she saw the bottle of pills near the faucet and picked it up to examine it and went back into the room, having Blades sniff the bottle.

"It's the same," he said to her.

"It's sleeping pills," she said. "She must have taken one."

"Why?" asked Magna Charge.

Isabel mumbles something in her sleep. Then a cat approached her sleeping body and smells her before meowing.

"This must be her cat," said Rachel as she petted the cat, who purred a bit before pawing Isabel's face, making the girl turn her head away.

Isabel mumbles more under her breath. Something about an ocelot in the mineshaft.

The two Skylanders looked at Rachel, who shrugged before noticing the Minecraft spider on Isabel's bed and lightly laughed. "She's dreaming," she said before motioning to Blades and placing Isabel on the dragon's back. "Come on. We'll keep watch over her back at the Academy."

Isabel continued to mutter in her sleep and only one word they heard was spiders.

They made it back through the portal and Magna Charge looked worried. "I think that sleeping pill messed with her mind a bit," he said.

"I think you're right," said Rachel. "We need to find Mags."

Blades nodded. "She can help," he said.

She slept more and mumbled "Steve run…Creepers…explode."

* * *

Mags was equally as puzzled as the Skylanders. "I'm not sure what can help her, but I'll give it my best shot," the peppy inventor promised as she headed off to her lab, leaving Magna Charge, Blades, and Rachel to watch over the girl.

Soon Isabel woke up and covers her eyes. "Okay, who turned my bedroom light on?!" Isabel said to herself.

"Isabel? You okay, hon?" asked a familiar voice and Isabel looked up to see Rachel and two Skylanders she recognized as Magna Charge and Blades. The younger girl blinked and she looked confused.

"Um, how did I get here?" she asked as she realized she was in her pajamas.

"Master Eon sensed something was wrong and was worried when he saw you passed out on the floor of your room. We brought you here," said Blades as he came up to her and nudged her hand gently.

Isabel petted his head. "It was sleeping pills, I was having a hard time sleeping due to caffeine overdose from soda and chocolate."

"Well, you gave us a bit of a scare," said Magna Charge as he placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I kinda underestimated the pill's strength," Isabel admitted.

Just then, water was splashed on all of them and they yelped in alarm and saw it was Dive Clops and Rattleshake who had doused them. "Hey, I'm awake!" said Isabel, a bit upset at being doused.

Dive came over and hugged her. "We heard from Mags you were asleep and not waking up," he said worriedly.

She couldn't be mad at him. "Well, you didn't have to use the water," she said.

"Well, it wakes a sleeping beauty faster than a kiss," said Rattleshake with a shrug.

Isabel smiled at Rattle's reference to the Disney movie. "Well it would be romantic though," Isabel said, looking into his blue eyes. "And it would give you an opportunity to kiss me on the lips."

Rachel clapped her hands to her mouth to try and hold back her laughter at both Isabel's witty humor and the shocked look on Rattleshake's face before the snake turned as red as Magna Charge's armor. The robot was also holding back some chuckles and Blades was shaking with quiet giggles.

Isabel grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked Rattleshake. The grin became a smile. "Oh well, I guess I could date someone more mature," Isabel said. "Maybe this handsome knight dragon, or maybe Ignitor. He knows how to treat a lady."

Now, Rachel and her two partners were really working on not laughing aloud as Rattleshake looked at Isabel with determination when Isabel mentioned that and faster than they had seen him move, he pinned Isabel to the couch and kissed her.

"That's what I thought," Isabel smirked. "But since you got me wet, I don't think I want to go out with you."

"Playing hard to get, hmm?" Rattleshake smirked at her before he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a Viking would do to kidnap a lady and slithered fast out of the Academy, making Rachel, Magna Charge, and Blades lose it and laugh so hard they caught Master Eon's and Mags' attention.

"Where's Isabel?" asked Mags.

Rachel smiled. "She's…busy at the moment," she said before Magna Charge came up to her and picked her up before zooming out of the Academy with Blades right behind him. Mags turned to Master Eon, who began chuckling.

"Don't worry, Mags," he said. "Rattleshake is with Isabel."

"Oh, good," said the inventor in relief.

* * *

Isabel was frustrated at the snake and grabbed the skin from the back of his neck. "Does that feel uncomfortable? Because I know that cats are used to that feeling, but what about snakes?"

Rattleshake smirked as he hid a wince from the pain and decided to tease her a bit more. "By your actions, you're telling me you want me to tie you down and kiss you breathless," he said with a chuckle.

"Do that and I'll skin you," Isabel threatened.

"Oh, really?" Rattleshake asked. "And how can you skin me when you're tied down?"

"I have my ways," Isabel said, then pulls out a purple diamond from her pocket. "Chaos Control!" Then she disappeared in a flash of purple light.

Not surprised, as he had seen her do this before, he chuckled. "Nice try, kid," he said and saw Ninjini nearby. "Hello, Ninjini."

"Hello, Rattleshake," the giant genie said pleasantly. "Isabel teleported away again, hmm?"

"You know it," he said. "I'm wondering where she headed off to this time."

Ninjini saw movement not too far away and chuckled, pointing in that direction. "Not too far away," she said with a smile.

Isabel was startled when she saw she had only teleported a few feet away. "What the crud?!" she asked herself before she was tackled by Rattleshake, who held her down with a grin.

"That backfired on you, didn't it?" he asked smugly.

"Yeah, but I can teleport farther," she said, then disappeared again. This time, she was a hundred feet away from the snake. "Now, the hunter has become the hunted."

"We'll see about that," said Rattleshake as he winked at Ninjini, who smiled and nodded, remembering the offer she had given Rattleshake sometime back and now she teleported both him and Isabel to an area Rattleshake knew like the back of his hand.

His home.

Isabel looks at her surroundings. "Ninjini," she sighs, knowing who brought her here. "I feel like I'm in the second Mick Dundee movie."

Suddenly, a coil of rope came around her and tightened, pulling her forward a bit towards Rattleshake, who quickly took the purple diamond from her and set it aside before tying her wrists together and did the same with her ankles. Isabel struggled a bit, but he was strong for a snake.

"Rattle, please don't."

He chuckled. "Isabel, I was teasing about the tie you up and kiss you breathless part," he admitted. "I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"Me neither, sorry for making you jealous," Isabel said. Then the effects of the pill slowly started coming back.

Rattleshake instantly noticed Isabel was starting to feel the effects of the sleeping pill and quickly had her drink a potion he had gotten from Pop Fizz some time back to counter sleeping potions or sleeping gases. Isabel instantly woke up after drinking that and made a face. "That tastes a bit worse than medicine," she said.

He grinned. "Then I better get your mind on something else," he said and to her shock, he began tickling her.

"Rattle Shake!" Isabel squealed as she was tickled.

He chuckled. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo," he said teasingly, which made her squeal louder with laughter as he kept tickling her.

"I love you!"

Seeing she was trying to get him to stop tickling her, he chuckled and reached up, playfully but gently pinching her cheek affectionately. "I love you too, kid," he said, untying her. "Even though you like to cause trouble sometimes."

"I know," Isabel smiled. "But that was fun."

Rattleshake gave her a playful poke in the stomach. "Just don't take one of those sleeping pills again," he said. "You really had me scared when Mags said you wouldn't wake up."

"I'll give them to Kaos."

"Now that is a tempting idea," said the snake as he and Isabel headed back to Skylanders Academy.

"I'm sorry for saying that I would skin you," Isabel apologized. "I would never do that to you."

Rattleshake placed a friendly arm around her, giving her a side hug. "I know you wouldn't, Isabel," he said. "I also knew that was an empty threat."

"Still…,"

"Isabel, you apologize one more time and I will tickle you again," he said teasingly.

Isabel gave Rattle a kiss on the lips.

"And I'm sorry for giving you a chase after me."

The snake just shook his head in amusement and gave her a noogie before putting her on his back and bouncing the rest of the way to the Academy, going through the doors and landing beside Rachel, who jumped in surprise, but then smiled.

"Took you two long enough to get back here," she said with a smile

"We had fun."

Blades looked at Isabel. "Rattleshake can have fun?" he said in amazement, since the snake was known to be rather stern.

"Of course he can," said Rachel. "Even tough guys can have fun."

Isabel gave Rattleshake some more kisses.

Blades' jaw dropped while Magna Charge chuckled a bit and Rachel smiled. "Lovebirds," she said in amusement.

Suddenly, explosions began rocking the ground, startling them all.

"What was that?" Isabel asked.

Cobra Cadabra came in then. "We're under attack! It's Fisticuffs and Eye Five!"

"A dark villain and light villain," Blades growled.

Rachel reached into her pocket. "Good thing I got both a light and dark trap the other day," she said, pulling them out and giving the light trap to Isabel. "Think you, Rattle, and Cadabra can take down Eye Five?"

"Yeah," Isabel said. "But I wish I could see Krankcase."

"Why do you say that?" asked Magna Charge.

"He's my favorite Tech Doom Raider."

Rachel, Blades, and Magna Charge looked at each other and shrugged before Rachel pocketed the Dark Trap and she and her teammates when after Fisticuffs.

Isabel, Rattle and Cobra went after Eye Five.

* * *

Seeing them coming, Fisticuffs extended his arm in a punch and it headed right for Rachel. "Look out!" Magna Charge cried out and quickly grabbed her as he zoomed both himself and her out of the way to avoid the deadly punch. Smiling at him, Rachel then had an idea.

"Attack his arm!" she said and they did so, forcing the villain to draw back in pain.

Isabel, Rattleshake, and Cobra Cadabra were having a bit of difficulty fighting Eye Five as the villain kept pounding the ground and forcing them to dodge out of the way. Rattle used his snake gun to try and slow him down while Cadabra threw out baskets with other cobras in them that also attacked.

Isabel smirked and got an idea. She used the purple gem to teleport behind the villain before grabbing his wrists and pulling them behind his back.

"Now, guys!" she called out.

The two snakes instantly attacked again, hoping that they wouldn't hit Isabel in the process, but they saw she was using him as a shield. But then, Cadabra noticed that one more hit would place the villain in the force field and looked at Rattle. "I'll get her out of there, but you have to attack at the right time," he said.

"Give a whistle on your flute when she's safe," said Rattleshake and the cobra nodded. While Eye Five was trying to pull his hands away from Isabel's grip, Cobra Cadabra came up behind her.

"Let him go," he said to her. "One more shot and he'll be in the force field and you'll get caught in it too."

Seeing he was right, she let Eye Five go and Cadabra grabbed her and pulled her back a bit before giving a whistle on his flute.

A moment later, a sharp explosion knocked Eye Five down and the force field came up, trapping him.

"We did it!" Isabel said before looking at the trap. "BTW, Eye Five. Luminous is a better light villain than you are."

With that, she inserted the trap and Eye Five was captured. The three then looked over to see Rachel, Magna, and Blades jump back to avoid Fisticuffs' punch and Rachel grabbed his arm and pulled to hold it extended while her partners attacked the extended arm again.

"Now!" Magna Charge called out and Rachel let go to the arm and performed a backflip just as an explosion shook the ground and Fisticuffs was soon in a force field. Landing on her feet, Rachel threw the dark trap like a throwing star and it hit the force field like a dart would hit a dartboard and trapped the villain. Blades picked the dark trap up and gave it to Rachel, who put it in her pocket before they walked over to the others.

"Great job, guys," she said. "But why would those two attack the Academy?"

"Good question," said Cadabra.

Isabel shrugged for a response.

Just then, a piercing whistle that sounded like an awful shriek sounded sharply and they covered their ears until it stopped and Rachel's eyes widened. "Wasn't that the Nightmare Express?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was," said Blades.

Master Eon suddenly appeared. "Something is wrong with the Mystery Portal!" he said and they all raced up to the Mystery Portal.

"I'm guessing those two were a distraction," Isabel said.

"But for what?" Rachel asked as they made it to the Mystery Portal and looked at it. Everything seemed okay, but they knew that if they heard the Nightmare Express, something wasn't right. "Everything looks okay."

"But then, why would the train send out a warning whistle?" asked Cadabra.

Isabel pulled out her knife. "Maybe someone is on it," Isabel said, as then she quietly got onto the train.

Just then, a pepper landed by her feet. "Isabel, look out!" Blades cried out before flying in and grabbing the girl just in time before the explosion knocked them both out of the portal.

"Yup, someone is on it alright," said Isabel as she took a minute to recover.

"Chef Pepperjack," Rachel growled.

"Wait a sec!" Isabel said. "Masker Mind said that you guys trapped him."

"We did," said Magna Charge.

"But it looks like he escaped again," said Blades.

"Then we need to get on the Nightmare Express before he blows it up!" said Rattleshake.

They nodded and surrounded the pole that had the Nightmare Express on top and activated it, jumping into the portal and running to catch the train.

"I'll deal with the Chef, you guys take care of the explosives on the train," Isabel told them out loud. "Wish me luck!" Then teleports inside the train.

"Good luck, Amiga," said Rachel as she and the five Skylanders began searching for the explosives and kicking them off the train. There wasn't that many, to their surprise.

"Why would Pepperjack only plant a few of his bombs?" asked Blades.

They then heard a scream. "Isabel!" Cadabra and Rattleshake cried out in worry as they led the other three to the front of the train quickly.

* * *

Inside, Isabel held a hand to her chest. "Very funny for putting a sneak attack on me, Chef," she growled angrily at the mutant pepper. "But I will end you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Chef Pepperjack challenged her.

Isabel scoffed. Her knife turned into a sword as she glared at the Chef. "Really? You have a hand mixer for a weapon! I have a sword! Who do you think has the upper hand here?!"

"Certainly not a pipsqueak like you!" Chef Pepperjack growled and sent out more explosive peppers at her.

"Pipsqueak?!" Isabel exclaimed, slicing the grenade peppers in half to prevent explosion. "I'm taller than you!"

"And the bigger they are, the harder they fall!" said the evil Chef as he threw down some steaks, but she dodged them and jumped up on one.

They continued to fight until she knocked into the mixer behind her and made a quick slice motion at the Chef.

He jumped back and sent out a load of peppers that she tried to slice through, but there were too many of them and they exploded, the heat hurting her eyes and making her feel very tired.

She quickly put on sunglasses to protect her eyes. "This just got serious," she said, then started teleporting around the Chef and hitting him with her sword.

But suddenly, when she went to hit him with a final blow, he turned and shoved an explosive pepper in her face. She went to lean back, but it exploded and blew her back, making her land near the coal box as another pepper exploded near her, temporarily dazing her.

Chef Pepperjack laughed and was about to release his ultimate pepper bomb when someone landed on him hard. "Leave her alone!" Rattle Shake snapped as he jumped to the side and kept attacking the wicked chef.

Isabel shook off the dazed feeling, but she could barely see anything. Only blurry colors. She began to cry as she knew her fate, she was now blind.

Rattle Shake, hearing her cry and seeing she was rubbing her eyes and squinting, knew immediately that the chef had blinded his best friend and he grew mad, charging at the chef with all he had. Rachel, Cadabra, and Blades also jumped in. "Cadabra! Help Rattle Shake take that creep down!" she said. "Blades, help me get Isabel out of here!"

Cobra Cadabra didn't hesitate to attack the chef when he saw Isabel was hurt and Blades quickly used his whirlwind attack to diffuse the fire around Isabel. Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around the younger girl and lifted her up. "Hang on, Izzy. We've got you!" she yelled over the piercing whistle-shriek of the train. She placed Isabel on Blades' back and he flew out of there while the older girl ran forward and saw one explosive pepper land near her and she immediately kicked it at the chef.

To her surprise and the surprise of the two Skylanders, that explosive pepper knocked the evil chef down and into a force field.

Rattle Shake took her in his arms. "We need to get her to Mags," he said.

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder. "What if she doesn't have anything to help her?" she asked.

"She has to," said the distraught snake.

Rachel nodded and put the chef in a fire trap before they all headed back to the Academy. Mags looked at Isabel and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Rattle Shake. I don't have anything to help her," she said sadly.

"Nothing?" he asked, his hope fraying even more.

The inventor sadly shook her head. Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder and took Isabel's hand before looking up at Master Eon. "Is there any cure in Skylands that can help her? Like how Tree Rex did with me when I was injured in battle long ago?" she asked.

The guardian looked thoughtful and then shook his head. "I don't know, but perhaps Tree Rex would know," he said.

Rattle Shake swallowed hard and nodded. "I'll go find him," he said. "Rachel, can you and your partners stay with Isabel until I come back?"

"You don't even have to ask," she said, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze and he nodded his thanks to her and headed off. Funny Bone, who had heard what happened from Cadabra, came in with the cobra and jumped up on the bed where Isabel was and whimpered a bit.

"Funny Bone," Isabel cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm here, Isabel," he said, but he sounded sad.

"We're all here," said Rachel, gently squeezing the younger girl's hand and Magna Charge came up, placing a hand on Isabel's shoulder while Blades gently nudged the girl's free hand. These gestures provided some emotional comfort for the girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rattle Shake was searching for Tree Rex. "Isabel can't go blind forever," he said to himself.

Bouncer saw him when the snake climbed over a hill and came to the Roboto Ball court. "Hey, Rattle Shake," said the friendly robot. "We heard what happened to Isabel. Is she alright?"

Rattle Shake shook his head. "Bouncer, do you know where Tree Rex is?" he asked.

"He's over at Soda Springs right now," said Bouncer. "I'm headed there myself. Come on."

With that, the friendly robot scooped the snake up in his arms, surprising Rattle Shake as he felt the robot place him on his shoulder before taking off for Soda Springs.

* * *

"Maggie, Blades," Isabel said and smiled.

The robot and dragon both chuckled at that. "Don't worry, Isabel. We're not leaving," Blades said.

"Do you think Rattle Shake will find a cure for her?" Rachel asked.

Magna Charge nodded. "Rattle Shake will do anything for her," he said. "He'll find a cure, no matter how hard it is to find. He'll go all over Skylands if he has to."

Isabel smiled and petted Funny Bone's head.

Rachel looked at her partners and then at both Cadabra and Funny Bone and all five nodded to each other. They had to keep Isabel's spirits up until Rattle Shake returned with the cure.

Meanwhile, Bouncer and Rattle Shake made it to Soda Springs.

* * *

Isabel kept loving on Funny Bone, feeling his smooth bone body. Then felt the Emerald-colored diamond on his tail.

"I wish I had super healing like you do, Funny Bone," she said.

At that, the undead dog perked up. "That's it!" he said with a happy bark. "I have to find Rattle Shake!"

"But he's long gone now," said Rachel.

"Actually, he's outside with Bouncer," said Cadabra, who saw them through the window. "Looks like they found something."

"Rattle?" Isabel asked. "He's here?"

"You bet, kid," said Rattle Shake as he came up to her. Funny Bone managed to break off a shard of the Emerald on his tail and give it to Rattle Shake, who smiled and patted him as he placed the shard in a bowl Mags had given him and Bouncer handed him a potion that Pop Fizz had made up for them from the natural ingredients Tree Rex had told them about and the snake put it in the bowl and mixed it up, dipping a clean rag into it and placing the rag on Isabel's eyes. She reached up and took his hand. "Easy, Isabel," he said to her. "Trust me."

"Okay," she said, hoping this would heal her eyes.

Rattle Shake was desperately hoping so too as he continued applying the medicine on her eyes. After a bit, he put away the rag. "Isabel, can you open your eyes?" he asked gently.

Isabel nodded and opened her eyelids.

The first thing she saw was Rattle Shake's worried face and she smiled hugely before leaning up and giving him a big kiss on the mouth.

"I love you Rattle Shake," Isabel said, then gave him more kisses.

He smiled. "I take it you can see again?" he asked and she nodded. "Good, then you'll see this coming."

He began tickling her again.

Isabel laughed and giggled as she was helplessly tickled by her boyfriend. "Shake!" She giggled excitedly.

The others chuckled and discreetly walked away, leaving the two to their game. "I'm glad she's feeling better," said Rachel.

"As are we," said Cadabra.

They heard another squeal inside and smiled again, heading off to another part of the Academy.

* * *

Isabel had gotten free of Rattle Shake, but then he pounced on her again, still tickling her playfully.

"Shake, I have school tomorrow," Isabel quickly said before laughing again.

He laughed. "Tomorrow is Saturday, Isabel," he said, showing her he wasn't fooled by that statement. "And I plan to keep you with me all weekend."

With that, he kissed her soundly, stopping the tickle torture as he held her close.

"I love you, Rattle Shake," Isabel said, snuggling happily into her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Isabel," he said, holding her protectively.

The two happily slept side by side with smiles on their face. When morning came, Isabel was licked on the face with Rattle's forked tongue.

She giggled a bit and looked up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Waking you up," Rattle replied. "And I made you breakfast."

"Rattle, you didn't have to," Isabel said with a smile, sounding flattered.

"Of course I did. You're my girl, Isabel and I'd do anything for you," he said.

She smiled at that. "Oh, you," she said and hugged him, giving him another kiss before getting out of bed and holding Rattle's hand.

He pulled her closer to him as they headed for the dining room and sat down to enjoy a delicious breakfast. "Wow, I didn't know you were such a great cook," she said.

Then Isabel sits at the table and Rattle joins her. "So what should I start on first?"

"Whatever you'd like," he said. "While I enjoy you."

With that, he nuzzled and kissed her neck, making her giggle.

Isabel smiles as she eats a chocolate chip muffin with whole chocolate milk.

She saw Rattleshake snag a muffin too and eat it as she continued to enjoy the delicious breakfast.

"You like chocolate chip muffins too?" Isabel asked.

"Of course," he said with a smile.

A knock came at the door and Rattleshake called for the person to come in. Rachel stepped in with Magna Charge beside her. "There you two are," she said. "Master Eon needs us to the Academy right away. While we were going after Chef Pepperjack, some of the other villains escaped again."

Isabel made sure she had her knife and Rattleshake picked up his gun. "Ready, Izzy?" he asked.

"Ready," she said, giving him a kiss on the mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes, but smiled a little. "Let's go then," she said and raced out with Magna Charge, Rattleshake, and Isabel following behind her, all ready to defend Skylands once again.

And show just how deep the bond of friendship was.

* * *

 **Please leave a review for both ianon2013 and myself, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
